


Onsra - Jellyfish Vita

by KitsuneCagalli



Category: Macross Delta, マクロスΔ
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Jellyfish, Love, Promises, Romance, True Love, last goodbyes, my love for you is eternal, sulky dude and self deprecating chick, sunk otp, the beauty that never was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneCagalli/pseuds/KitsuneCagalli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's his last night, and her last chance. They've been through so much together as a team. Is it time for their story to change? Both seem to think so.</p><p>This is an Episode 10 insert for before Messer leaves for Aramis, during the Jellyfish Festival. Facts remain canon to the current universe of Macross Delta. Fluff and smut. Please do not judge my weak heart harshly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onsra - Jellyfish Vita

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this. I HAD to. I am so bad at posting fanfiction (because my attention is elsewhere in life lately and I am always busy.) But my pain is insufferable at these few weeks of episodes and I need comfort in the form of happy writing. T_T But. But. But. Oh my god. I must warn you all, Macross Delta fans. This turned into a smut to help with my realization that my ship sank hard T.T So if you came to have a fun, good time that’s innocent, please avert ye eyes from this fic. Also, this is my first smut, so it probably sucks. And, I haven’t fully edited this so I will come back and fix this periodically when I have time. Okay warnings are out of the way. 
> 
> PS: This fic will be posted to FF.net as soon as a Delta category is added.~ Also, this is posted on Tumblr~
> 
> Disclaimer: Macross Delta, or any of the Macross franchise for that matter, is NOT mine. I just write fiction about it to ease the suffering. Credit goes to the lovely creator for giving us these excellent characters that KILL our emotions. Heh. *sobs*

 

Staring at his sharp features under the phosphorescent jellyfish glow, the leader of WalkÜre held in the gasp forming in her throat. Her vivid azure eyes were wide, but she was sure that he had expected this reaction from her. His words replayed in her mind in various forms, trying to process the information.

_“From the bottom of my heart, thank you.”_

 It wasn’t that Messer was a horrible, rude, dislikable man. Not at all. Messer was strict, but effective. He was gentle when manner called for it, and he prioritized her safety, no WalkÜre’s safety, constantly despite the dangers. And he was selfless beyond Kaname’s belief. But she had never imagined he would thank her for something so simple.

 _Axia_ was never meant to be a weapon against the Var Syndrome after Mikumo joined the fray. It held not a shred of power as compared to their songs now, and yet here it returned to her once again. In the hands of the man she never thought it would affect, no less. In that small moment though, Kaname thanked Protoculture that he stood beside her here and now, telling her that she had the power to save people too.

“Messer-kun.” She smiled at him genuinely, and her eyes fixated on his face until he returned her gaze equally. “Any time you need me, let me know.” Tilting her head minutely down at the bracelet and back up, she bubbled up at his faint smile. He replied to her words with a muted ‘ _yes_ ’ and returned to observing the floating sea creatures as they started wrapping their long tentacles around their mates. It was almost romantic, the transparent limbs twisting and intertwining; but soon, they would return to the water after fertilizing their eggs, and the loving atmosphere would disappear. The red headed idol had to admit, despite her age and maturity, she still wanted to hold onto this youthful sensation for a while longer. And with her companion being First Lieutenant Messer Ihlefeld, Kaname knew directness was the best way to achieve results.

“Messer-kun, do you want to take a stroll with me?” she sweetly asked, adding in an ‘ _only if you’re not too tired_ ’ for good measure. He seemed to ponder her request for a moment, but gave a curt nod in agreement a second later. She glanced back to where the members of Delta squadron and WalkÜre were seated, but they were all consumed in the unique sight above them. So she took his confirmation and their momentary safety from prying eyes as an initiative, and laced her fingers with his. Not looking back, she tugged the pilot along through the large crowd of spectators, but kept her hatted head down to prevent recognition. It was silent as they maneuvered their path out of the area, onto the relatively calm streets that were darkened for the Ragnan event.

When she slowed almost to a stop, Kaname finally faced the mohawk-haired man and was surprised to see light pink tinting his cheeks. Was Messer blushing? Of course not, it was just the heat of the warm air giving him some color.

Kaname didn’t even bother with the thought as she noticed, instead, the feeling of having his hand in her own. It wasn’t the first time they’d held hands, since there had been many instances of grabs to “ _pull-to-safety_ ” and “ _we-need-to-hurry-to-this-place-and-not-be-late_ ”. However, this was the first instance where her fingers interwove with his in a calm and casual manner. She was surprised by how nicely she could tuck hers with the gaps of his. His fingers were long and strong, while his palm was wide and muscled. The idol imagined his strength, including that is his hand, came from the many hours he trained and practiced as a pilot of the Siegfried _Δ_ 02\. He prided himself in his abilities, Kaname knew, but it was all hard-earned and deserved. She was amazed he even let her hold onto him this long, fascinating herself with his personal space being invaded.

“Kaname-san.” His chiseled voice brought back her wandering thoughts, and she instantly felt foolish for her ponderings as they sluggishly trekked up the street towards an unknown destination. He still didn’t look into her eyes, but kept his focus on the buildings surrounding them.

“Yes?” she casually replied, hoping she hadn’t offended her companion on their last night together. As much as she wanted to remain unattached, Messer was a special person in her life. He joined the Delta platoon shortly after recovering from the savage annihilation of his home planet, and never stopped working hard at his missions.

But he also made it his mission to care for her well-being even at the disregard of his own. She couldn’t count the number of times he’d stayed up with her as she planning schedules and concert maneuvers despite having early morning training, how often he’d carried her home so she wouldn’t sleep in the Elysion’s command room after these meetings, or how many occasions he’d went out of his way to protect her during their missions. He showed his concern and gentleness for her when they were alone, eating a meal and discussing his like of antique books and her secret passion for painting. When the entire squad was relaxing, and they would meet for a drink to go on about their long days. When they would call each other and check to see if they were fine after a rough night or fight or concert.

Kaname considered Messer her protector and her best friend.

She didn’t know if the feeling was mutual before tonight however. The ace pilot was great at emotional control and never let himself have too much fun. She always thought his life involving her was strictly duty, and the occasional kindness due to her insistence. Now it was different. The meanings behind their encounters, their adventures, and their interactions took on a different definition. In his own, quiet way, the dark haired pilot admitted his respect and devotion to her.

For that the leader of WalkÜre was both grateful and disappointed. It was wonderful to hear of his feelings and gratitude, but she was saddened that it came at the time of his parting. After tomorrow, she would rarely see Messer who was to be sent to the Aramis system. That was roughly 4,000 light years from Brisingr. Even if Kaname wanted to, there would not be enough time to take a break and visit him so far away. Not when the Var was so out of control here. Yet, Messer would be safe, and Kaname had to be content with that.

“I don’t really feel safe leaving you alone to perform without me.” His words brought her musings to a halt, and the redhead had to contain her joy at his sweet concern. His face was too grim to happily consider the moment, so instead she gave him a wistful expression.

“We’ll be okay, Messer-kun. We’ve got Commander Arad and Chuck and Mirage and Hayate. They will do their very best for us. And Mikumo and Frejya will sing, so the Var will be contained. I wouldn’t worry too much.” Her blue eyes followed the glow of the jellyfish soaring high above them now, imagining how simple their lives were as Cnidaria instead of being human. Not having to deal with battles or infections or lost combatants. They were losing their ace on the battlefield, but they weren’t helpless. She knew she could count on the others to do their parts as she would always continue performing hers. A grip and tug of her hand had Kaname reeling back because the man beside her had arrested all movement. She crumpled into Messer’s chest and he steadied her against him. They stopped in the alleyway beside the bake shop that would lead in the direction of the female dorms.

“I said I don’t feel safe leaving **_you_ ** alone.” Her doe eyes blinked up at his taller frame in question. He sighed in resignation. “I know the others are there, but they always have other priorities. You are _my_ priority to keep safe. The others don’t have the skills to keep you out of harm’s way. Especially not Warrant Officer Immelman or Second Lieutenant Jenius.” Kaname had to giggle at Messer’s harsh evaluation of his subordinates, but understood his fears. It mirrored her own, truth be told.

“The Commander will keep me under his wing,” she insisted to disprove his argument. She squeezed his fingers a bit to reinforce her belief. The blue eyed man’s brows furrowed down further than usual, and he observed her in a very grave manner.

“I know. But if it came down to you or Mikumo Guynemer in a no-win situation . . . I know what would happen. The way it would **_have_ ** to happen.” WalkÜre’s leader inhaled sharply, and the pilot grimaced at her reaction. It was so dark, what he was suggesting. And yet, Kaname could not deny it. Between her skills and Mikumo’s singing talent and fold waves, the choice in that scenario was obvious. She herself would make the same judgement call.

“Kaname-san. I would never let that situation happen to you. You were in my charge and I would always keep you safe. That is why I don’t like this.” He clenched her smaller hand tightly in his, and the hand resting on her shoulder mimicked the action. The red haired woman was in awe at his genuineness. How could she ever admit to him, the man who saw through her soul and understood her so well, that she didn’t like it either? That all she wanted was for him to stay by her side, by WalkÜre’s side, and continue their lives together as they have been for the past two years? It was impossible.

“Messer-kun,” she mumbled instead as she pulled away her hand to throw her arms around his neck. The pilot stumbled half-a-step back in surprise at her actions, but steadied them as the woman rubbed her nose against his neck. She was surprised with herself this evening. She had taken so many liberties with Messer, and he indulged all of it as if he’d been waiting for her conduct all this time. Maybe, just this once in her life, Kaname Buccaneer could be a person rather than an idol, a leader, or a charge to the man that was leaving her behind.

“I don’t want you to go either. Honestly.” Her voice quivered in suppressed melancholy. The tips of her fingers softly curled around the back of his neck, and she shuddered her breath.

“Then tell me to stay,” he requested after a few seconds of silence. His voice was low and throaty, as if trying not to be heard in the already abandoned streets. This was a conversation only for the two of them.

“Tell me to stay and I will.” His arms squeezed her now, as before he had been trying to keep his distance as best he could. However, the strange emotions running through the redhead must have tainted the pilot, because his response to her forward touching and more intimate gestures were being taken and reciprocated. Kaname wished with all her being that she could answer the blue eyed man the way he requested. It was what she wanted. _His safety_ , her mind quickly reminded, _takes priority, though_.

“I can’t.” She removed her features from their hiding spot and looked at Messer’s downturned expression regretfully. His eyes were like the rough ocean, churning and waiting to destroy ships in his turmoil. He really wanted to stay, she could see it clearly. WalkÜre’s leader had to scold herself to not give in to her own selfishness. “Messer-kun, I want you here with me, with us. But you aren’t safe.”

He was resigned to her words, she could tell. It was not new information. It was probably the same spiel he’d heard from Commander Arad and Captain Johnson. But Kaname wanted him to know that her words went beyond simple comradery as soldiers or coworkers. She needed him to understand her concern as his friend. _Or maybe more_ , she conceded to herself.

“The Var Syndrome is affecting you too intensely and you are going to get hurt. Or worse, killed.” She followed the way his gaze flicked back directly onto her eyes, where as before they had been scanning her face. He seemed more intrigued by her now, if that were possible. The idol continued to speak though, since he did not make a comment immediately.

“I can’t let you die.” Kaname felt the words burn her throat. Her hands gripped the material of his leather jacket where they had slid down to during their conversation. If Messer died in combat, especially on her account, the azure eyed woman would never forgive herself. He deserved life just as much as a Windemerean or any other Protoculture civilian. She could not ask him to risk his life when there was such a high percentage of death following him. “You can’t die, Messer-kun.”

“I understand. I will do as you wish.” His tone was soothing, and his features had returned to neutral. Well almost, as their was a faint crook to his lips that could be mistaken for a smile. What was there to smile about, she wondered. And how did she notice such things about the pilot?

“Thank you.” Her eyes could not tear themselves away from his face. She was memorizing his facial structure to commit it to memory. The way his cheekbones sat high and the narrowing quality of his pointed chin. He had severe eyes that knew despair, but the color was marine; they could be deadly storms of navy or relaxing waves of dark azure. His skin was relatively flawless, save the scar gracing his left eyebrow, and his midnight hair was soft when she had touched it. _He’s beautiful_ , Kaname thought forlornly.

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured and the redhead felt her eyes widen in shock. Did he read her mind? Yet, he had said she was beautiful. Messer believed she was pretty?

“Me-Messer-kun? Don’t be silly! I’m average!” she chattered on uncertainly. The ace pilot was obviously not thinking clearly. She did not have anything pertaining to beauty. The leader of WalkÜre did not realize she was speaking out her thoughts. “I am not as sexy as Mikumo or as cute as Frejya or Reina. And I am not as shapely as Makina, so-”

“ _You are beautiful_.” It felt like Messer had stolen her breath away. His stare was so intense her fingertips tingled, and he had lowered himself to be only a few centimeters away from her face. She felt the steady breaths puff out from his mouth by her own. Her heart was pounding vehemently in her chest, so much so that she was sure her companion could hear it. He was so close, Kaname could just push up and their lips would connect. This was not the stoic man she’d seen on the battlefield and around others. This Messer was more raw and genuine, and strangely more open with his persona. Kaname liked it, a lot.

“I want to kiss you. Is that alright with you, Kaname-san?” The addressed woman blinked shyly at the Lieutenant, wondering if she had misheard him despite the directness. He watched her with a controlled expression, but his eyes were as alive as her soul felt this very moment. He indeed asked permission to lock lips with her, and the redhead was not opposed to the idea in the least. Not when he held her gently to his chest, her hand atop his pounding heart and their mouthes separated by millimeters. Not when his fingers subtly dug into her waist through the thin fabric of her shirt, and her hips were practically pressed against his. She had always been romantically attracted to the pilot, although she maintained his and her boundaries out of great respect for the man and his situation. Presently though, it seemed that he was willing to push himself out of his comfort zone, and Kaname was very pleased to be on the receiving end.

“Yes. Please.”

And it was like magic. Not the fireworks-springing-behind-the-eyes or trumpets-bellowing-in -the-distance sort of magic. It was like a trickling stream of joy running down her spine, as his surprisingly soft lips delicately pressed into hers. It ignited her internally, and all Kaname wanted was for this sensation to never end. Her eyes slid closed and her fingers walked their way back around his neck in support.

At first an innocent press, the lips on hers pushed a little stronger, and she reciprocated gladly. Her heart was blazing in pleasure, and the idol imagined that this is what it would feel like to have a boyfriend and kiss him whenever she fancied. If she weren’t Kaname Buccaneer of WalkÜre and forever in the spotlight.

Perhaps it was the excitement of the moment, but Kaname chose to transverse another barrier this evening; she allowed her tongue to move of its own accord and trace a line across her companion’s lips. She received a guttural gasp and instantly the mood ceased. Kaname’s eyes snapped open and she was horror-struck at her actions. A hand flew up to her mouth in embarrassment as she started apologizing immediately. This was First Lieutenant Messer Ihlefeld she was kissing, not her imaginary lover. What had she been thinking invading his space like that?

“Messer-kun, I am so sorry. I was too forward and-”

“Kaname-san,” he quickly cut her off. She blinked nervously at his stable, albeit heavily-breathing, voice. He didn’t seem angered or upset. “Kaname-san, are you just indulging me right now?”

The question confused the red haired woman immensely. Messer was sincere in his questioning, his eyes did not lie. But why would he ask if she was indulging him? Wasn’t he the one allowing her to act on her whims as a final goodbye?

“I . . . don’t understand, Messer-kun. Indulging you?” He read her confusion and went to clearly rectify himself.

“Are you only doing this because you know it’s what I desire?” She again owlishly blinked at him and tried to grasp where his line of thought could be coming from. Did she seem to give the impression of superficiality in her kissing? Maybe she should explain to him, however embarrassingly, that this was her first time doing these sorts of activities.

“Of-of course not. I,” here she shyly bit her lip, “I wanted to do that with you. For a long time.” Her eyes drifted down to her hands as they wrung themselves restlessly. It was the truth. Messer was like a secret admiration. Kaname never shared her feelings about Messer with anyone for fear that the media or their enemies would get wind of it. Besides that, Kaname had never considered a universe in which **he** was attracted to her as well. That the ace currently admitted he desired her was enough to send the woman into elated cheers.

“What about you and the Commander?” his collected voice probed. Unwavering, ocean eyes watched her pin-pointedly as she flicked her gaze back to him. The conversation suddenly altered course into an unknown direction. The leader of WalkÜre was utterly, unequivocally abashed.

“The Commander? What does Commander Arad have anything to do with it?” she asked curiously. In a very un-Messer-like manner, the pilot took a step forward and forced Kaname to backpedal to keep a semblance of distance on instinct. She hit the wall of the alleyway, and the midnight haired man boxed her with his arms. Although it might have looked threatening from the outside, Kaname felt no fear or danger. She actually felt safe with his body protecting her from the world around them. It was like nothing changed at all when in fact everything was topsy turvy.

“There are rumors of your interest in him. I would never impede that,” he evenly explained. Messer was truly a man of straightforwardness and chivalry. “So if you feel compelled to do this for my sake-”

“Messer-kun, no!” she spoke over him hurriedly. A bit embarrassed at her conduct, she collected herself with a clearing of her voice and continued, “Not at all.” He observed her with that reserved face again and she so wished for the previous emotions to return.

“I have no interest in the Commander. We are friends, but nothing more. I doubt anyone can grab my romantic interest the way you have.” It felt appropriate so Kaname followed her instinct. She raised her hand to brush her fingers down the side of his face, stopping to cup his cheek. He radiated heat that was different from the muggy tropical air of Ragna. It was a pleasant warmth that she imagined wrapping herself in on cooler nights. The pilot’s brows delicately curved up and Kaname wanted to kiss him again instantly.

“You are romantically interested in me?” he questioned as if the idea were preposterous. And the idol chose to push off against the wall and again be millimeters from the man before her. He was adorable to think it impossible that she could find him attractive. She was certain many of the Elysion crew were after his favor, as well as Chuck’s sister. So why couldn’t she be?

“Is that hard to believe?” The leader of WalkÜre allowed her other hand to rest on his chest where his heart softly beat through the layer of his jacket. She wondered what it would feel like if it was just skin beneath her hand.

“Yes,” He immediately responded, though his eyes were following her motions carefully. He pulled his seasoned hands away from the wall, and now settled them on her lower back. They nestled there perfectly.

“And why is that?” she inquired, eyes connected with his again. Blue to blue was such a striking combination. Kaname allowed herself to tilt her head towards him once again, and exchanged puffs of air with his own. Both of their breathing was a bit more shallow than usual.

“Because I am the most undeserving person of your romantic feelings.” At this, Kaname would have gone off on a rant, but the pilot continued his train of thought. “But I am grateful that you want to give them to me.” He raised one hand to caress her cheek, and the woman melted instantly. Messer brought his mouth down to hers again, and she finished the short distance. They kissed each other with more passion this time around; he slowly pecked her lips over and over, she repeatedly mimicking his advances with her own.

Their bodies were flush against each other, and slowly the redhead let one hand pull the zipper of his leather jacket down. One of his hands pulled off her fedora, and the other tangled itself in her locks as they ignored the world around them. When both parties needed to come up for breath, they pulled away minisculely, and Kaname had a sensible question on her tongue.

“Do you want to take this discussion somewhere that doesn’t involve a potential media outlet finding us and making a headline?” It was amusing to see a small smirk grace Messer’s normally neutral features. It melted Kaname’s heart further.

“That would be wise, Kaname-san.” She took his hand and interwove their fingers as she had earlier this evening. But the difference was that currently, a handsome pilot was sneaking kisses against her neck as she moved them in the direction of her living space. They were just a few minutes away since their stroll had led them very close to the area. Whether this was subconscious or not, Kaname did not know, but she was grateful nonetheless to be securely out of anyone’s view. She did not want to share Messer with the world. Not when they had only one last night together.

They would make it last.

The pair tumbled through the doors of the residence with Kaname’s skillful guiding, slowly and passionately as Messer never let his lips stray too far from her own. They slowed often to indulge in their kisses, and Kaname took the opportunities to kick her heels off.  After some time, the red headed woman arrived at her familiar door, and pressed her hand against the biometric lock scanner to open it. She then pushed her way in using her back and navigated the ace pilot along with her into the omnipresent darkness of her room. Almost out of instinct, the tall male gripped underneath her legs and coaxed her to wrap them around his torso as he kicked off his boots, threw her fedora to some place, and pitched into the bed.

She caressed his head as her hands ran through his short hair and her lips nipped at his in askance. He groaned in response and she took the opportunity to slide her tongue inside, tasting his flavor and feeling the ridges of his mouth. Returning the sensation, Kaname gasped at Messer’s tongue sliding against hers, and crushing their lips even closer. She felt his fingers trace a line down her throat to her collarbones, where the first button of her shirt was. He skillfully began undoing the clasps, and she, in return, tugged off his leather jacket with little fuss.

When his task was completed, Messer’s hands glided up and down her back, slowly sneaking their way under her shirt in a way that sent shivers up her spine. She let him ease the blouse off her shoulders and took a moment to run her tongue down the side of his toned neck. His pulse jumped at her forward action, and she kissed the spot for good measure while her hands worked his wifebeater up and off his head. His hands massaged circles into her back as he moaned loudly to her ministrations. He slowly traded that action for sliding her now loose jeans off of her hips.

“K-Kaname-san,” he hoarsely choked and she nipped the soft skin to illicit more of that pleasurable sound. She was rewarded immediately, and she paused only to make a small request.

“Please, just ‘Kaname’.” She rolled her tongue around the shell of his ear after making her request, and the pilot surprised her in a quick maneuver that had her flat on her back on the bed. He held himself up, hovering close to her, and his hooded eyes bled lust. The redhead was absolutely enthralled by the state of her usually collected protector’s suddenly wild appearance.

“Kaname,” he huskily called, testing out the name as it rolled off his tongue. The idol physically shivered at the sexy address, unable to stop her hands from sliding up his muscled, bare chest to slam their lips back onto each other. He responded accordingly and lowered himself onto her body with slow ease. He was a heavy, muscled man, but Kaname enjoyed the pressure of his body touching her skin. He was still wearing his jeans, but his exposed chest against her only-bra-clad one was electrifying. She wanted the two of them to be touching more.

“Messer,” she moaned, letting her hands play with the back of his tight jeans. She teasingly ran her finger along the inside seam, and he growled at her playing. He rose up to rest on his toned arms, and the redhead instantly took the opportunity to move her hands forward to undo the button of his pants. His lips collided with hers once more. She arched her back upwards when his hands gently rubbed her sides. His calloused fingers tucked underneath her, and she felt the familiar release of hooks that kept her bra secure. Kaname hadn’t realized she’d shut her eyes to experience the sensation, so when she opened them again, she noticed his bold blue eyes were heavy lidded and watching her hungrily. She had never wanted anything in her life as much as she wanted Messer that instant.

Kaname was sure that she should be a blushing mess trying to hold onto the modesty of a leader and role model. But gazing at the entrancing man hovering mere inches from her exposed body, and desiring exactly where the course of their actions was going, the red haired woman couldn’t muster that care. She did not shy away as his half-lidded eyes looked at her body in anticipation. She did not stop moving her hands beneath his now unzipped jeans, trying to shimmy him out of them as fast as possible. She did not care that he slanted his mouth down and took her exposed nipple in his mouth to suckle on. She didn’t fight when a hand landed on her hip, and hooked a finger into her panties. She let her own palm stroked his underwear-clad crotch, smoothing her fingertips over his sensitive, and quite erect, penis.

Messer growled in pleasure at her touches, and allowed himself to bite down on her breast gingerly. She yelped in surprise, and unconsciously squeezed the genital in her hand. It didn’t take long for both to be free of all their clothing, and all that remained were two sweaty bodies rolling and groping each other in the heated Ragnan night.

The redheaded idol marveled at the planes of muscle that made up Messer’s body; the broad and conditioned chest, the strong arms and trim waist. And she fit him like a glove; her curves, although nothing like her teammates, were suited to caress his dips and protrusions in a molded fashion. He was also familiar with moving his sculpted body as Kaname found when he started thrusting his hips into her own. Even though the contact remained skin to skin, she shook in waves of revelry as he brushed by her womanhood.

“M-Messer!” she instinctively called out, latching onto his form to steady herself in her heated experience. Her own body moved to grind against his, and she mewed in anticipation at what was to come. Her feelings and desires were as borderless as the songs she often sang about in this hazy, carnal state.

“Kaname,” a voice huffed by her ear, simultaneously feral and disciplined. How could a person exude both states of being, Kaname would never comprehend, but she was aware that against instinct Messer was still fully restrained. He was doing as much as he chose to do. Which was more than she could say for herself.  “Are you really okay with us doing this?”

It was difficult to seriously consider his question when they were both naked, touching and kissing and feeling in the most primal of manners. Even so, the idol understood that he was worried about her sentiments and perception of the situation, just as he always worried about her in various states. Her beloved pilot was a born worrier it seemed, and the redhead wanted their to be no question of her actions and intentions. Not with him.

“Messer,” she panted seductively, letting him clearly comprehend her state when she nipped his collarbone and left a red welt, “I have never been so sure.” She ran a hand through his mohawk and tugged it for good measure as her lips trailed a path back to his swollen lips. He allowed her to part his mouth open and tease his tongue with her own before she whispered against his lips,

“I love you.”

She had finally managed to entice the words out that she felt deep within herself since who knew when. The leader of WalkÜre couldn’t look into her lover’s eyes, but she was rushed with relief at having told the lieutenant her affections. Eventually it would have been revealed, and she’d rather he knew before his leaving, than for her to live with the weight of unrequited love for an almost infinite-like separation. She let herself kiss him again to seal her statement. The tall male rolled them over so she was below him again, and Kaname opened her eyes to see a gentle blue gaze observe her with fervor. Her heart pounded against her ribs zealously.

“Kaname?” he called her name as she felt his tip press against her opening. She tilted her hips up to coax him into proceeding and he slowly obliged her. They both gasped at the wetness that let him slide inside relatively painlessly. It only took a moment before they both lost their sensibility, and all that lingered was wanton lust for each other. They rocked in a rhythm of in and up to down and out with breathless tempos, moans and groans interspersing these as their speed increased.

“I love you,” the words sprung off her tongue again as Messer pushed particularly deep inside, and she scraped his back with her manicured nails. The coil inside of her abdomen was wound so tight, Kaname was ready to explode.  

“I love you too.” It was his confident, omnipresent words that pushed her to heady cooing, and the woman felt herself repeatedly come closer and closer to the edge of climax. She wanted them to experience it together, and so she continued to fawn over her lover with needy requests.

“Stay with me. Forever,” she begged, knowing that this response is what would sustain her in their future apart from each other. She would remember the sound of his familiar voice, the sweat trailing their bodies, the pulse of him inside of her body as he gave her verbal salvation to match her bodily one.

“Always.”

Kaname shook in pleasure with a scream as she clenched all around his hardness, and he echoed out a gruff tone of satiated release just seconds after. The rode out their passionate high with heaving breaths until both collapsed onto the bed and tangled themselves in each other. They lay atop the silken sheets as the humid Ragnan air somehow managed to be cooler than their forms in the darkened night.

And so time had passed.

The sun hadn’t even risen yet, but Kaname was awake and quietly contemplating what had just occurred in the evening. A muscled arm was slung over her smaller waist, and her back was pressed into a solid chest. Her head was comfortably tucked into the crook of a neck, and beside her ear, the leader of WalkÜre felt steady breathing tickle her cheek. She lightly traced the veins of the hand gluing her to the second body in her bed, memorizing their shapes with her fingertips. Never had the woman experienced such a contentment with her life as she had the past few hours. Her night was a happy recollection of gratitude, confessions, confusion, resolvement, and of course, love-making.

The man resting behind her had made all of her feelings possible. Messer had performed beyond anything the idol had expected, and she was confident that their mutual feelings would get them through the hardships of the coming future. She would rely on the wind to carry her affections to him when they were apart. And when all this business with Var was over, the redhead swore to herself that she would let go of everything and return to him. They would go where the wind took them after that.

“You’re awake,” a husky voice quietly commented, with a kiss to her temple following.

“I thought you were asleep. I didn’t mean to wake you.” She smiled despite her words and twisted her body so that she could watch her pilot’s half-opened eyes. He looked so peaceful in this state, and Kaname leaned in to give him a sweet kiss. She wanted to see Messer with this peace of mind every time from now on. There was a small smile on his features, and the idol felt giddiness fill her. Only she got to see these smiles that Messer shared with her.

“I wasn’t really sleeping,” he told her quietly. She brushed her fingers against his cheekbones and traced his quirked lips. “I had been watching you most of the night, but I guess I dozed off.” Kaname understood she wasn’t the only one who wanted to cherish their moments together. Even if it was a sleeping moment.

“I will always be here, so don’t lose sleep over me,” the singer teased. Messer closed his eyes and gave a quick chuckle.

“It was for the memories. I doubt I will get to see you much in Aramis, Kaname,” he stated as a lone hand came up and ran through his tangled mohawk. She forlornly agreed with his words, but decided to hug him close to her naked form.

“Messer,” she whispered to garner his attention. Of course she had it, but she wanted to be sure. “I meant what I said last night.” His arms tightened around her waist and he kissed to top of her head affectionately.

“I know.” The ace acknowledged her words with a squeeze of her body to his. He buried his face into her short, wild hair, and stayed pressed against her.

“I truly love you,” she reiterated, her mind pestering her desperately to say the words despite there being no urgency for it. An intuition advised her that this was absolutely necessary; and if the battlefield had taught the redhead anything, it was listen to your gut. Whatever the reason, she felt better having told him.

“Thank you, Kaname.”

She had no idea what would happen after he boarded the transport unit and left for Aramis later in the day. But Kaname was content to spend what time they had left cuddled together here, sharing kisses and words and memories. And when the future came for them to be together again, she would embrace it wholeheartedly.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it.
> 
> If you are curious, Onsra, the title of this story, is a word from the Boro language in India meaning “Loving for the last time; that bittersweet feeling you get when you know a love won’t last.” I think it was appropriate.
> 
> And you all know what happens the next day … . T_T


End file.
